Selphie's Adventure
by epilectic.trees
Summary: While Sora was off saving the worlds, did anyone ever stop to think what might have happened to Selphie, Tidus and Wakka? Join the forgotten islanders as they star in their own adventure! no pairings, Selphie-centric. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors' notes:**_ _**Hey everybody, I've noticed that lately, there's been a lack of non-pairing based stories here, so I thought I would have a crack at writing something myself. I apologise if characters are a little OoC, I tried to keep them as in character as possible, but I don't own the final fantasy that Selphie comes from, and I haven't played FFX in a fair while. Also, I have Selphie with a skipping rope and Tidus with a pole because that's what they use in KH, and that's what I'm trying to write. Anyway, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, as would a beta reader who has good knowledge of the games. Hopefully I don't need either of those things too much, and I hope you enjoy the story! **_

Selphie's adventure

Glancing at her friends, Selphie sighed. It was so sweet, the way that neither of them seemed to notice how much they liked each other. She kept watching, as Riku walked towards them, tossing a heavy looking log onto Sora's lap. Kairi laughed, her dark red hair swinging in her face, before she brushed it off. The trio were building a raft, and today, they were collecting supplies to finish it. Selphie wondered how much hair gel they were going to need to bring for Sora's chocolate brown hair to stay spiked up in every direction possible like it always seemed to be. Selphie wasn't sure if she had ever seen him with it down, one time she saw him resurface from underwater, and it was still spiked up! Maybe it grew like that naturally. The three seemed to have decided on who was getting what, and Selphie watched them split up, this time, her eyes following Riku. The boy's hair was an odd silver colour, and grew to about the end of his neck. She had to wonder, was the 15 year old prematurely grey? Selphie couldn't remember it ever being a different colour.

She stopped her train of thought just in time to see Riku cross the bridge to the little island with the bent papou tree on it. Selphie was fairly sure that Riku knew of the legends surrounding the star-shaped fruit the tree grew, but wondered if Sora and Kairi did. She resolved she would have to tell them tomorrow. Selphie giggled to herself. "Those two would be _so_ cute together!"

While Sora and co. worked on their raft, Selphie trotted back over to her friends Tidus, and Wakka. Tidus, Like Selphie, was fourteen; he had very light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Selphie had to admit, he was pretty cute. Wakka was the third member of their group. He was fifteen, and a bit taller than the other two. With his orange-red hair and brown eyes, Wakka sometimes seemed like an older brother, except that he wasn't that annoying.

While the other trio of kids on the island were planning a raft trip, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were planning a bit of a camping trip. The large tree house seemed like a great place to spend the night, they would have a roof over their heads, and there weren't any stories about ghosts and other things haunting it. None that Selphie had heard anyway.

"Okay, so, lemme get this straight. You want _me_ to bring _all_ the food? Why, man? Do you have any idea how much you eat?" Tidus complained, "C'mon Wakka, what happened to all of us bringing our own stuff?"

"We were gonna do dat, until you said you couldn't bring a sleeping bag or nothing'! Remember mon, Selphie's gonna bring da blankets and stuff, I'm bringin' stuff to do, and _you're_ bringin' da food." Wakka said with a laugh, "It's not hard man, try and remember!"

"Hey Wakka, don't forget, you're bringing the torches too!" Selphie broke in, "You still can, right? 'Cause they're kinda important."

"No problem, Selphie. I'm not gonna forget. I just didn't mention it. That's all."

"Sure."

Conversations carried on like this for the rest of the day, the three occasionally taking breaks to spar with Sora, Riku and Kairi. Selphie was pleased with the day's work. Everything was organised for the sleepover in the tree house tomorrow night, and she had managed to tell Sora about the papou fruit. Turns out he didn't know, after all. She hoped he got her hint and shared one with Kairi. That would be sweet.

The next morning, Selphie turned up at the islands, carrying a large bundle of blankets and pillows. Nobody else was at the island yet, so after unloading her stuff at the tree house; she walked down to the beach where the now finished raft was. Sora had said the day before, that they just needed to collect food and water and they would be ready to leave. Selphie was surprised at the workmanship of the raft, it was very well built, much better than she had expected. When Riku had first suggested building a raft, Selphie didn't think any of the three would get around to finishing it. She still wasn't sure how a raft was going to get them to other worlds though. The young girl sat down on the raft, twisting her yellow dress until she was comfortable. She would wait here until she heard someone else.

Waiting took longer than she thought, and Selphie was considering whether or not her clock at home was an hour or so fast, because she was pretty sure that Tidus and Wakka had agreed the 12 o' Clock was a good time, and they could easily be there. Or maybe the boys just forgot. Whatever the reason, Selphie finally heard two boats approaching about an hour and a half later.

"Aw man, we're so late! Selphie's gonna be mad!"

"Naw, it'll be fine mon, she won't mind, we aren't even that late."

"Yeah Wakka," Selphie said, approaching the two boys, "an hour and a half isn't late at all!"

"Geez, we're really sorry Selphie." Tidus apologised meekly.

"It's okay. I already took my stuff to the tree house, do you guys need help?"

"That would be nice; can you carry this for me then?" Wakka asked, handing Selphie a bag full of supplies.

The trio made their way to the tree house, and started to arrange their stuff on the floor, making beds and chattering about what they were going to do later at night. Everyone was in a good mood, seeing as plans were going perfectly, and watching Sora climbing trees in an attempt to reach a seagulls egg was hilarious. Tidus and Wakka decided to check out the secret place, to have a look at some of the old pictures that had been scratched onto the walls. They decided that since Selphie has declined their offer to come with them, and didn't know what did or didn't happen, they would make up a really scary story about what happened. Sunset came, and Sora, Riku and Kairi went home for the night, leaving Selphie, Tidus and Wakka alone on the island.

"So, Selphie, Wakka and I were thinking you might like to hear about what happened when we were exploring the Secret Place?" Tidus grinned from ear to ear, the tale they had made was perfect, Selphie would think they were so brave!

"What happened? That place is boring. The most exciting thing that could happen there is if you found a spider or something... was that it? You found a spider?" Selphie didn't seem so impressed so far.

"Well yeah, we did actually, but that's not the point. Just let me tell the story Selphie."

"Okay, okay."

"Good. Okay, so me and Wakka went into the Secret Place, right? And we found this tunnel, that went further in-"

"Tidus, there isn't a tunnel in the Secret Place; it's just a room with a door that doesn't open."

"Stop interruptin' da story Selphie!"

"Sorry Wakka. Keep going then."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, as I was saying, we went through this tunnel, and it came out in this big room, and there were these stairs leading down, right?" Wakka nodded. "Yeah, and I said 'wow! The must go under the water! We should check it out!' And then we did, and there was this massive alien civilisation! And-"

"Alright, Tidus? You're crazy! No way is there aliens! Especially not _under the water_! You're making it up!"

"No, really! There were so! Weren't there Wakka!" Tidus wasn't expecting Selphie not to believe the story. True, he was making it up, but he didn't want Selphie to know that.

"Yeah mon, dere was!" Wakka exclaimed, he wasn't about to let the story die." Dey were these giant bug tings, really big, with these long feelers and yellow eyes and-"

"You mean like that?" Selphie said pointing behind Wakka, her hand shaking with fear.

Wakka knew the description of their aliens perfectly; he and Tidus had made it up after finding a colony of ants, and this thing _did_ look similar to what they had described, but the problem was that they hadn't actually seen anything. The whatever-it-was could be dangerous, it was kinda creepy looking, and gave you chills down your spine from just being near it. All three of the islanders drew their weapons, Wakka with a blitzball, Selphie with her jump rope, and Tidus with his wooden pole, and got ready to defend themselves against the creature. It was dark now, and there wasn't any light to help them see, but luckily, Wakka noticed the thing leap towards them, and threw his blitzball, hitting it clean in the face and knocking the creepy critter to the ground.

"RUN!!!!!" Wakka yelled, and the trio sped out of the tree house, only to find the creatures were swarming all over the island. Selphie looked across to the dock, to make sure their boats were still intact, and saw that three more had turned up without her noticing. Her eyes travelled to the papou tree island, where she saw Riku and Sora, owners of two of the boats, being covered by darkness while those black things circled around menacingly.

"Selphie! Behind you!" Tidus' voice brought her attention back to her little group, and as she turned around to attack the bug-looking thing, she saw that the islands seemed to be falling apart. Selphie successfully defeated the creature, and as it disappeared, she realised that they were surrounded. The group fought the things, but they just kept coming back, and it didn't matter how many were destroyed, more seemed to slide up from the floor and take their defeated comrades place.

Selphie looked up again only to find that she could no longer see Sora; in fact, she couldn't really see anything at all! All there that was anywhere was darkness, everywhere, and seemingly inescapable. Selphie found the ground under her feet shift, and suddenly she was up to her knees in darkness. She cried out in shock and surprise, alerting Tidus, who promptly reached out and grabbed her hand. Selphie appreciated this, except she was still being pulled under. Wakka grabbed Tidus' leg to stop him from falling in too, but soon enough, Wakka had his arms elbow deep is the darkness too, and despite all of their best efforts, all three islanders were pulled under.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors' notes:**_ _**Hello again! I'm back, and this time with an idea for the plot! Revolutionary, I know. Uh, I'm sorry about the length of the chapters, I'm not good with long things. Once again, I tried with the characterizations, but I'm not sure how I went. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. Feel free to point out any mistakes that have been missed, or lapses in characterization. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: **___**Don't worry readers, I remembered this time! I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or the Disney Corporation. **

Selphie's adventure

Selphie awoke to the sound of arguing. She could hear a boy and a young man saying things about Keyblades and heartless. What those were, Selphie had no idea. What she did know, was that she seemed to be in an alley somewhere, but presumably not on the Destiny Islands. Everything was foggy, and Selphie couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that the wooden crate she was leaning on was digging into her back. Getting up, she decided it was a good idea to check out her surroundings.

The town wasn't deserted, but it wasn't the liveliest place Selphie had ever been either. A young woman stood outside a café, a funny looking cat thing paced along the paved ground, and a boy stood by the weirdest looking mailbox she had ever seen. Was that a tongue? Upon walking closer for a better look, Selphie noticed that this boy looked a lot like Tidus.

"Tidus! Wakka! Oh no, where are they? TIDUS! WAKKA!" Suddenly, everything got a whole lot clearer, and Selphie could remember exactly what had happened. This wasn't necessarily a good thing. "Where are you guys?!"

Considering what had happened to her, it would be a fair call to say Selphie wasn't the least bit calm. In fact, it would probably be better to say she was panicking, but when you start screaming stuff at the top of your lungs, you're going to cause a scene. It could have just been the circumstances she was in, or it could have been the stress resulting from them, but Selphie's common sense seemed to be on vacation. Meaning, there was nothing stopping her from acting like a crazy person in the middle of the street. But, aside from a few strange looks, this was apparently a good idea.

"SELPHIE! Selphie, you're okay!" Wakka tore through the square, tackling Selphie and catching her in a hug. "Aw mon, I was so worried I was alone here! You haven't seen Tidus here, have you?"

"No, I- I haven't. But, It's good to have found you, at least!" Selphie cheered up immensely at having found her friend, "Tidus must be around here somewhere too! I'm sure he'll turn up. He's probably looking for us now! And anyway, maybe we'll find a way home while we're at it! We can't be that far away, can we?"

"Wouldn't have a clue. But it's worth a look. It's not like we ended up on another world or anything!"

"Ha ha."

Selphie wanted to keep up a good mood, but she was finding it hard. Together, the two set off towards the few buildings that seemed to be shops. Maybe they could buy supplies... except Selphie didn't think either of them had any munny on them. They _were_ completely on their own, maybe they someone would let them have stuff for free. Lost in her train of thought, Selphie didn't notice the blue... thing, speeding toward them. Not soon enough that they would've been able to get out of the way, at least.

"Selphie, do you see that? That blue thing... What is it—"

Wakka was tackled to the ground; apparently the blue thing hadn't seen them either. The thing was about the size of a dog, and could probably pass for one, except for the fact that it had four arms. Upon further inspection, the thing was holding what looked like a solid gold crown. The part that actually went on your head was just a round circle, while the part that made Selphie think it was a crown was a semi-circle with grooves radiating from the middle. To be honest, it kinda looked like an orange.

"Hey! You, uh, blue... doggy-majig! Get back here with my crown! When I catch you, I'm gunna—"

A young man - the owner of the crown, apparently - approached the group, running like crazy. With the red robes was wearing, he looked like he was supposed to be important. Either that, or he had robbed someone who was.

"Hey, girly. You and your boyfriend there need to control your dog thingy. Crazy mutt stole my crown!"

"It's not ours, mon. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Hmph. You can't just go around accusing people of things like you rule the place! Just who are you?"

"I, am the great emperor Kuzco! So, yeah. I can do what I like." The newcomer – Kuzco – stated.

"Well, great emperor Kuzco, where are we then?" Selphie enquired. She was still slightly shaken from the whole 'being tackled by some freaky alien dog' thing, but it's always good to know where you are.

"This is Traverse Town. Not as nice as my own kingdom though." Was the given reply.

"So, you don't come from here either?" Wakka asked.

"Nah, these weird little buggy things came, they destroyed the place, and I ended up here."

"That's what happened to us, I think! Hey, you haven't seen a boy about my age around here? He's blond, wearing a yellow shirt, dark blue pants—" Selphie was cut off abruptly by the blue animal knocking over a table on its way out of the square.

"Yeah, I saw a kid like that earlier. Said his name was Tee-Dee or something? I don't remember."

"Tidus! That's him! Where is he? Where did he go?" Selphie was ecstatic. He was okay!

"Yeah, that was it! He's in the hotel in Second District."

"The what in the where?"

"The _hotel_ in _Second District_."

"Yep, I have no idea what you're talking about. You want to show us?"

"Fine. But only because I have nothing better to do." Kuzco straightened his crown on his shoulder length black hair, and began walking towards to huge wooden doors.

Following closely behind, Selphie and Wakka one step closer to Tidus, and another to finding their way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors' notes:**_ _**Alright, dear readers, I am back again. I apologise for the length of that last chapter, inspiration had escaped me. I believe I have it back, so hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer. I have my major plot points down, but not what's going on for individual chapters. Also, I feel the need for more Disney, so I will try to work in movies/characters that aren't included in the Kingdom Hearts canon. If there are any lapses in continuity, such as my mentioning the characters are in a different place then they were a second ago, please let me know. Also, does Stitch speak in third person? I can't remember, so until I'm corrected, he will. I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: **___**I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or the Disney Corporation. **

Selphie's adventure

Stepping through those big wooden doors, Selphie had been excited. Excited that she would find her friend, excited that she might have an explanation of what's going on. She had been expecting a short walk down to this 'Second District', a reunion with Tidus, then perhaps someone might be kind enough as to tell her and Wakka what a Heartless or a Keyblade was. She certainly hadn't been expecting to be ambushed by those creatures from the island.

"Oh no. Those thingies. You guys have weapons and stuff, right?" Kuzco had already stepped behind the islanders. Human shield, perhaps?

"Yeah..." Wakka readied his Blitzball, and prepared for the oncoming fight.

"Great. I'm just gonna stand back here and watch." Kuzco stepped well out of the way, leaving Selphie and Wakka alone to fight the, as Kuzco had put it, thingies.

The islanders found out fairly quickly that the dark, twitchy creatures weren't very smart. Or good at teamwork, where Selphie and Wakka were excellent. Once they had that figured out, it only took a few minutes for all the heartless to be introduced to Selphie and Wakka's respective weapons, and, of course, the ground.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Either of you two wouldn't happen to be interested in a bodyguard position, would you?" Now that the danger had passed, Kuzco stepped forwards; draping his arms across the mentioned two's shoulders.

"I think we'll pass on that one." Selphie said quietly. The fight had taken all her energy, even though they had won quite spectacularly. "What were those things?"

"Those," Kuzco began, "are called the Heartless. Nasty little things. Don't know how, but they keep destroying worlds."

"Entire worlds? Those little things?"

"Yup. That's why I wanted bodyguards. Wouldn't want something to happen to little old me, would we?"

Now seemed like a good time to change the subject to something more important. Like Tidus, for example. Wakka took the liberty of doing this.

"Now dat's over, how 'bout you show us where Tidus is, eh?"

"Ah, yeah, the blond kid. He's at my hotel room, conveniently enough. I suppose you two will want to come with me..."

"And guard you da whole way?"

"Would you?"

The three set off once again, towards the hotel.

"Wakka, I'm not sure I trust this guy."

"Me neither Selphie. But he says he knows where Tidus is. I guess where just gonna have to trust him."

"I guess you're right. Besides, if he _is_ just using us to get back to his hotel room, we can always just leave the doors open, let some Heartless in there, you know?"

"Are you guys talking about me back there? I hope you're just talking about how generous I am for helping you out like this." Kuzco interrupted. It seemed he hadn't heard their conversation. "Anyway, we're here now. Mine's the yellow room."

"The rooms are colours? What's wrong with numbers?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Up in the room, Tidus stared blankly out the window. Sure, he appreciated that that Kuzco guy had given him a potion for his wounds, but on the grounds he catches that weird blue thing? Not fair. Tidus wasn't particularly fond of hard labour, and in the four or five hours he'd been awake, he had been chasing that thing all over town. He had encountered those Heartless every time he entered a new area, and hadn't seen any familiar faces or places. Not to mention he had to help pay the rent. Those Heartless always did have a lot of munny on them though. Anyway, to cut a long story short, Tidus had failed to catch the blue thingy, and Kuzco had insisted he could do a better job. Then the blue thing stole his crown, and he ran out into the street after it.

Hearing a thump, Tidus looked up. The blue thing! It had climbed into the room while he wasn't looking, and was busying itself by searching through all of Kuzco's possessions. Most of them looked valuable, or fragile. Tidus grabbed a box, and leaped at the creature, trapping it. Unfortunately, cardboard isn't very strong, and the box collapsed in on itself, leaving Tidus lying on the floor just as the door opened. He grabbed the blue thing, and quickly stood up.

"Well, you finally caught the thingy, I see." Kuzco walked into the room, eyeing the little critter suspiciously.

"No thanks to you. I thought you said you could catch it."

"Tidus?"Selphie tiptoed into the room, gazing at her new surroundings. She had discovered quite quickly why it was called the _yellow_ room.

"Selphie! Wakka! You guys! You're okay!" Tidus dropped the animal, and rushed over to engage his friends in a group hug.

"I told you I knew where he was." Kuzco said smugly, "Now, time to deal with this little doggy. Thingy." He walked over to the blue animal, picking it out of the pile of belongings it had burrowed into by the scruff of its neck. "What'cha doin' in stealing my stuff, Bluey?"

"Not stealing, just borrowing." The creature argued.

"It talks?" Kuzco exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes. Stitch was just borrowing things to fix his spaceship."

"Stitch? Is that your name?" Tidus asked quietly. He was pretty good with animals, and decided that he liked this 'Stitch'.

"Yes. Aloha!"

"That means hello, right?"

"A spaceship huh?" Kuzco interjected, "How about you show us that?"

"Can't. Doesn't work."

"Then I'll give you the parts. I would make an awesome astronaut."

"Okay then."

"We'll help out too. What do we need to find?" Wakka said, wandering into the room.

At least an hour later, a huge amount of random objects had been brought to the yellow room. There were tent pegs, microwaves, and toasters amongst the pile. Selphie had to wonder what possible use they could have in a spaceship. Stitch took items off the pile, one at a time, carrying them off to some unknown location, surprising Selphie that such a small little critter could carry such heavy objects. She cracked up laughing when she saw Stitch carry off a washing machine, it had taken all of them pulling a cart to get it to the room, and there was a little animal carrying it off, like it only weighed so much as a feather. Eventually, the heap was diminished, and Stitch finished the ship.

After a long trek through Second District, They arrived in an alley in First District. Standing in front of the group was a magnificent spaceship, which seemed to be comprised entirely of candy... and a huge pile of discarded machinery, the same pile Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had worked so hard to collect earlier that day.

"Not cool. I thought you said you needed all that." Kuzco said, stepping forward and inspecting the ship.

"It doesn't matter now. Does it fly?" Selphie asked.

"Can we try?" Tidus was so excited at the chance to fly in a spaceship; Selphie thought he might wet himself.

Stitch stood back, motioning for them to enter the cockpit. There was plenty of room inside, and a seat for all of them. Tidus and Kuzco ran towards the weaponry controls, fighting over who got to use them, while Selphie and Wakka took their seats towards the back of the ship. Stitch took the main controls of the ship.

"So, where are we going, exactly? Wakka asked finally.

"Why, to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz." Kuzco grumbled from on the floor; he had lost the fight for the controls.

"Really?"

"No, that was sarcasm. I was being sarcastic. Do you eve—"

The ship lurched forwards, causing Kuzco to slide down the floor towards the back wall, shutting him up and stopping the inevitable argument. Stitch had already taken off. As the Gummi Ship Sped towards other worlds, Selphie watched as the one they had just come from faded into the distance. So Riku, Kairi and Sora were right. There are other worlds out there. Many of them. Selphie looked up just in time to see another Gummi Ship crash into a jungle-y looking world. She wondered who was piloting it, and if they knew anything about what they were doing. It couldn't be too hard, if Stitch could fly one, Selphie thought she probably could too. She kept watching as other worlds whizzed past, and wondered where they were going to stop.


End file.
